


Bits and Pieces

by Hiraelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Open Relationships, Smut, it's my first time writing smut actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraelle/pseuds/Hiraelle
Summary: Ginny has an interview with Pansy Parkinson, as the star Chaser of the Harpies. It doesn't end like she would have predicted.





	Bits and Pieces

Pansy was dressed to kill. She was here only to interview Ginny, the rising star of the Holyhead Harpies, but she looked ready to murder anyone foolish enough to be in her path. Her make-up was perfectly done. Her cloak was open, revealing a short red dress, not quite short enough to be completely scandalous but close, that fit perfectly the curves of her body, and Ginny's eyes lingered on them despite herself. She narrowed down on Ginny and sat in front of her, nodded in greeting and took out a sharp quill and several pieces of parchment.  
"I hope that's not some sort of Quick-Notes quill. I know you were awfully chummy with Skeeter."  
Pansy smiled at her. Somehow it wasn't a reassuring sight. It was all teeth and blood-red lips. "She was a great... friend to have, for someone like me who wanted to write in the Prophet. But no, it isn't some sort of Quick-Notes quill. I cannot afford to lie." She smiled again, and Ginny found herself staring at those teeth. Her hands were moist.  
"Nobody would trust you anyway." she snapped, more to distract herself from her growing need than anything else.  
"Oh, they don't. They try to poke holes in my stories. But you know as well as I do that they never manage to. Shall we start?"  
Ginny nodded. It wasn't her first interview, even if before she had other Harpies with her. She managed it well, she thought, but she kept being distracted by Pansy. Of all people. She never interacted with her at Hogwarts and she didn't think much of her then. And she wanted to betray Harry at the Battle.   
Harry had forgiven her, saying she was young and afraid to die, but Ginny hadn't. They were all young and afraid to die. She could understand, but not forgive. She still decided to move on from it and accepted the interview, because if Harry could forgive her, why would she keep a grudge?   
And now she wanted to fuck her right there on the table. She wanted to see those blood-red lips let a moan loose, she wanted to ruin her perfectly-done hair, she wanted to lick Pansy's cleavage and suck on her nipples... She wanted to ruin this "dressed to kill" look. She wanted – she needed – to see Pansy undone. Her fingers ached with the need to touch her.  
The subject of her thoughts tapped on the table with her manucured (but short, Ginny noted) nails. "What are you thinking about? Certainly not the interview."  
Ginny came closer, and very slowly, deliberately, whispered: "About fucking you."  
That at least seemed to surprise Pansy, and she didn't hide it quick enough. Ginny pressed her advantage. "Right here, on the table."   
"Well, no. Certainly not right here. But fucking me can be arranged. Side-along to my place?"  
Ginny hesitated for no more than a few seconds before nodding. She was a capable witch, and she doubted Pansy would lead her somewhere dangerous. She wasn't an enemy anymore.  
And lots of people knew she was meeting Ginny today.   
They Apparated straight in the bedroom. It looked mostly untouched, not a personal item in sight – a spare bedroom, then. She could fuck Pansy, but not be privy to her life. Good thing that fucking Pansy was all she wanted.

They tumbled on the bed inelegantly and Ginny smiled viciously. Her hands found the pins in Pansy's hair and she tugged on them, hard, and threw them to the side. She undid that perfectly-done hair, her fingers tangling it as they kissed hungrily. Kissing Pansy wasn't nice. But it was necessary. They used their teeth, biting each other, and somehow it was exactly what Ginny needed. She ripped apart Pansy's cloak, earning an irritated tsk from Pansy.  
"You didn't need to go at it so hard. This cloak's expensive."  
Ginny laughed."What, can't use Reparo?"   
"It's not the point." Pansy took out her wand and pointed it between Ginny's eyes. The redhead didn't blink. Pansy smirked and brought down her wand, wordlessly slicing apart Ginny's cloak.  
"Hope you too can use Reparo." she said in a sing-song voice.  
Ginny growled and went for Pansy's collardbone, marking it and earning a moan. Her hands found themselves on Pansy's hips and she slipped them under that almost-too-short dress.  
Pansy's skin had no right being that soft. Her fingers caressed that velvet-soft skin, her thighs, her inner thighs, as Pansy was licking her neck and sucking on it. It hurt, and Ginny loved it. Pansy was supposed to hurt. She wasn't a nice sweet girl.  
Ginny wasn't a nice sweet girl either. She pinched Pansy's thigh in retribution, and Pansy's teeth scraped her neck.  
They had too many clothes Ginny untangled herself from Pansy and allowed herself a moment to contemplate her – partner? No, partner was too intimate. It was just Pansy.   
The contrast of her pale skin and her dark blue sheets, the violent red of her lipstick... It made her want to tear Pansy to shreds, and be teared to shreds in return. It was a violent feeling, one she never got with Harry, or the other partners she had had along the years – the wanting, the craving to be reduced to bits and pieces and then picked up carefully after.  
And weirdly, she already trusted Pansy to pick her up carefully.  
Her long black hair was tangled and undone, and her dress was high on her hips. Ginny had done a good job, but it wasn't enough by far. She shrugged off her top while Pansy wiggled out of her dress, and of course Pansy wore lingerie with laces while Ginny had her sports bra and simple panties. Her pants came off in quick work too, and she soon was above Pansy again, and it was her turn to devour her neck, and it was delicious.  
She was sucking on Pansy's ear lobes when the other witch got apparently tired of being under her, and with strength she didn't know Pansy possessed, Ginny was thrown on her back. She growled, and Pansy laughed. "You don't get to have all the fun, dear."  
Pansy's tits were just in reach, and Ginny didn't hesitate in grabbing them. They weren't much larger than her own, and she pressed them softly, caressing the hard nipples through the lingerie. She raised her head and sucked on one, and heard Pansy do a sudden intake of breath. She grinned around the even harder nipple. It was the most fun she'd had with a new fuck in a while.   
Her hands caressed Pansy's soft skin, her arched back, her perky ass – she couldn't get enough. And Pansy couldn't get enough of her either apparently, as she kissed Ginny hungrily and trailed off to her neck, leaving bruises and a trail of saliva, marking Ginny as hers – for now. She pressed violently on Ginny's breasts, and that could have hurt but it only set Ginny's body even more on fire.  
"Fuck me" she heard someone say, and realized it was her.  
Pansy tutted. "Not quite now, dear." She obviously aimed for cool and detached, but she was a little too out of breath to achieve it, and hearing that Pansy was so affected shot right through Ginny's body, a trail of fire and desire. She growled in response.  
She took Pansy's hand and put it on her pussy – she could feel the heat of her fingers through the cloth – and Pansy laughed at her. "So eager, Weasley."  
Despite her words, she started to gently massage Ginny right there, on her panties above her clit, going in small circles, and Ginny could swear the room got several degrees hotter. She squirmed, and bit Pansy on her neck again.  
Pansy put her hand inside her panties, and she could feel her fingers just teasing her, caressing gently and then stopping. "You forgot to do much work, Weasley." she said, and Ginny looked at her, and her pupils were dilated but she wasn't out of breath anymore.  
Fuck.  
Pansy removed her bra and her panties swiftly, not making a spectacle of it and Ginny still stared.  
Her body was less toned than Ginny's, of course, that didn't make her not sexy as all hell.  
Not wanting to be left behind, Ginny imitated her, and soon they were naked against each other, skin against skin, and kissing again. Fucking Pansy involved a lot of kissing, and Ginny wouldn't have thought that – not that she had thought about that before today.  
She grabbed Pansy's ass and grinded against her, and pushed to be on top again. Fire coursed in her veins, and she got down to suck on Pansy's clit. A tang of saltiness, and she was all into it, body and soul – sucking, letting her tongue tease that sensitive part, as Pansy writhed against her and moaned, her hand in Ginny's hair.  
Ginny slipped on fingers in Pansy's vagina, then two, and she could feel the fire of Pansy's body too. If Pansy's skin was soft, it was nothing compared to the feeling of her pussy around Ginny's fingers and under Ginny's tongue.  
She messily kissed Pansy's thighs as her fingers worked, her thumb massaging that clit and she slipped easily a third finger into Pansy's vagina. It was an easy fit, since Pansy was that into it, and she moaned Ginny's name, her thighs trembling.  
She was close, Ginny could tell.  
She accelerated the movement of her fingers, revering that moment even though her hand cramped a little, watching Pansy come undone – come – before her eyes. She licked her lips to taste Pansy's pussy once more – sweet, sweet saltiness.  
"It's my turn now" she murmured inside Pansy's ear when she had finished trembling, and Pansy only replied by pushing her on her back and kissing her once, tasting her own pussy on Ginny's lips.  
Then she got to work, and was it good work.  
Ginny's body was aflame, she heard herself distantly moan "more... more... " and Pansy laughing, and Pansy sliding her fingers in her pussy, in and out, and teasing her clit just right, how did she know how to do it just right?   
Pansy's mouth on her pussy, her tongue on her clit, her hands on her ass.  
Pansy's hand and mouth on her breasts, sucking at her nipples, then back downwards, downwards, and Ginny ascending, high, high, higher...

"So. I thought you were perfectly happy with your boyfriend." Pansy said in a bored tone. Ginny wasn't fooled. Pansy had always been nosy, and now it was her job too. But she had nothing on Ginny.  
"Oh, I am. We are not exclusive. As long as we always come back to each other, we can fuck who we want." She stretched and started to dress. "You certainly know he's been seeing Malfoy for a while."  
Pansy looked lazily at her. "And you're sure that what he has with Draco is just fucking?"  
Ginny shrugged. "I know it's not. I don't care. It was always complicated between them. He tells me that I'm his main partner, always, and I trust him." She flashed Pansy a smile. "You can even report everything. The people I care about know about it, and I don't care what the others think." This wasn't exactly true, but Ginny could afford to lie. "It will certainly hurt Malfoy's chances of marrying his nice pureblood fiancée, though."  
"Yes, certainly. No need to threaten me. I have no intentions of printing that. Please Apparate from here."

True to her word, the article contained no insinuations that something other than a normal interview had taken place. Pansy's incisive style was unsuited to a mundane article about sports, but Ginny guessed she had taken the job to sneak into the front page – as an article about Ginny Potter, the wife of the Savior, and not Ginny Potter, the star Chaser of the Harpies. Ginny knew that; she wasn't a fool. But article after article, and successful goal after successful goal, she would be known as herself.  
The next time Ginny read an article by Pansy, it was one that she had obviously wanted to do for the subject in itself. Exposing the lies of a politician. And it was all true, Ginny didn't doubt it for a second. Pansy didn't print lies if that wasn't to expose them.  
She had never gotten her out of her system. And reading the incisive prose, the poking where it hurt, the precise evisceration of her target...  
Pansy wasn't hard to find. She sent an owl with a simple message. "Can I Apparate straight into your spare bedroom again?"  
The answer came in the form of a fox patronus, and was simpler still. "Yes."  
Ginny didn't waste time, grabbed her wand and Apparated.


End file.
